


Cooking Observation for Stress Relief

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Conversations, Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge comes home after a rough day at work. Tycho has a good idea.





	Cooking Observation for Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt: "Author's choice, any or no pairing, Food Network."

Tycho can tell the moment Wedge walks in the door that he's had a bad day. His shoulders are slumped, his laptop bag nearly sliding off his shoulder, and the very way he slowly peels his shoes and jacket off radiates disconsolance.

Tycho approaches, pecking him on the cheek and taking the bag before it it can come to any harm. “I'm just about to start dinner,” he says. “It shouldn't be too long.”

“How was work?” Wedge asks quietly as he trails him back to the kitchen.

“The kids don't want to be in class this close to Christmas break, of course, but they're doing their best.” Tycho tells him a couple of anecdotes, indulging him in not asking the obvious, before he makes his way back around. “I'm guessing your day didn't go as well?”

From where's he's taken a seat at the counter, Wedge drops his face into his hands with a groan. “I was nearly finished with the first set of designs for my wing of the mall, but the project lead doesn't like any of them, so now I have to start from scratch.” He lets out another frustrated sound. “I spent so many hours on those! And I really liked how it was shaping up! All for nothing!”

“I'm sorry.” Tycho puts down the vegetables he's been slicing and slides a hand over Wedge's where it's fisted on the table. “There's nothing you can do to change his mind?”

“No. He's in charge.” Wedge grips Tycho's hand. “It's times like this I really wish I was my own boss.”

“Couldn't you be? That's a thing, isn't it, freelance architectural work?”

“Yeah...” Wedge says thoughtfully. “It wouldn't be the same, though. I wouldn't be guaranteed jobs. I wouldn't have a firm standing behind me.”

“You're done plenty of projects in the years since you graduated though, right? You have a reputation and connections. I'm not telling to quit tomorrow, but it's something you could think about if you really wanted to.”

Wedge is silent, clearly deep in thought.

“You don't need to worry about it for now, though,” Tycho tells him. “It was long day, you're frustrated, why don't you just relax until I'm finished here? I can put on Food Network for you.” That's the sort of thing that always helps his boyfriend destress.

Wedge grins suddenly. “Why bother when I've already got you?”

Tycho laughs as he returns to his work. “Do you want me to explain what I'm doing and everything, too? 'Carefully cut the carrots into thin slices and add to the broth before moving on to the potatoes...'”

Wedge chuckles as well. “Sure, exactly like that. Don't leave any detail out.”

Tycho begins pulling out more ingredients. “Maybe if I teach you myself, we'll get you to actually cook something one of these times.”

“Hey, if it goes from the freezer to the oven to a plate, that counts as cooking!”

“Not exactly, love, but we'll work on it.”


End file.
